


We're In This Love Together

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, singer!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a singer at a bar that Cas frequents, and one night, his songs all seem to be leading to something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're In This Love Together

It was a crowded Friday night at “Angels and Demons,” a small bar in the downtown area of Chicago, but Castiel managed to find a seat by himself along a side wall not too far from the stage where the live band was setting up. He sat and took a sip of his beer as he waited for the show to start. Ever since he’d moved to Chicago to take a new job, he’d spent most Friday nights at this bar, enjoying the music, food, and live entertainment. Onstage, the band was almost set up and a tall, brown-haired man was discussing the set list with the rest of the band as the time crept closer to nine o’clock. Cas smiled, the rest of the noise fading to the background as he watched the scene in front of him.

Finally, at nine o’clock, the band was ready. The man onstage turned around to face the crowd and the chattering in the background faded as he grabbed the microphone and started to speak. “Good evening,” he said, smiling warmly at the audience. “Name’s Dean Winchester, and on behalf of the band and myself we’re glad to welcome you to ‘Angels and Demons,’ and hope you’re all having a great evening. Our first selection tonight is ‘Carry on My Wayward Son.’” The crowd applauded as the band behind him started the song (one of Dean’s favorites, Cas knew), the familiar tune washing over Cas as he sat back to enjoy the show. As much as he loved the food and atmosphere, the thing that kept Cas coming back to the bar every week was the band, and specifically the lead singer, who was as attractive as he was talented, and had caught Cas’ attention the very first time he’d come, singing a beautiful version of “Hey, Jude” that he’d dedicated to his mother. The band sang a nice mixture of classic rock songs, many of them new arrangements, and classic jazz, which gave the bar a unique atmosphere that drew in many new patrons and kept them coming back for more.

Dean’s singing was earnest and intimate, making everyone feel like he was addressing them personally. His charisma was unlike anyone else’s, one of the many things Cas loved about him. Dean sang to the audience, voice sultry and strong. As he sang, Dean made eye contact with various audience members, pulling them even farther into the song, and when Cas caught his eye, Dean gave him a small, almost imperceptible, wink. Cas smiled in return, lifting his beer slightly in a toast. When the band’s set ended, Cas applauded louder than everyone else, smile extending across his entire face.

“Thank you all,” Dean said, blushing a little. “Thank you so much. We really appreciate it. If you liked that, we’re here every Friday and Saturday night at nine.”

Cas had heard this closing speech many times, which meant it was his cue to leave. He stood and walked over to a plain door by the bar that most people probably didn’t even notice. He slipped through it then followed the hallway until he came to another door, slightly ajar, which he entered. It was empty, and he sat and waited.

\---

“You sounded great tonight,” Cas murmured as he tilted his head up for another kiss.

“I always sing better when you’re here, angel,” Dean replied against his lips, hand curling gently into Cas’ hair.

Cas was currently pressed against the wall of Dean’s dressing room, trading kisses with the beautiful man leaned up against him. “Glad to be of service,” he said, chuckling as he wound his arms around Dean’s neck and pulled him close again.

They didn’t speak again for a few minutes, content with just sharing lazy kisses. “I particularly liked the first song,” Cas added.

“Picked it for you, babe,” Dean responded, one hand cupping Cas’ cheek as he stared lovingly into Cas’ eyes.

“Good choice,” Cas said softly, ducking his head in embarrassment.

After another few minutes of tender kisses and gentle caresses, the two men finally pulled apart so that Dean could clean up. As Dean packed his stuff up to get ready to leave, Cas perched on a chair and watched. He liked the way Dean hummed as he cleaned up the room and packed his stuff.

“I love you, you know that?” Cas mentioned after a while. He wasn’t quite sure what had prodded him to say that; he just enjoyed watching Dean and it reminded him of how happy he was to be with him.

Dean turned toward him and quirked a smile. “A little outta nowhere, Cas, but I love you too.”

Cas blushed, wondering how even after two years of dating Dean still had that effect on him.

Finally, Dean was ready and the two slipped out the back door and climbed into Dean’s ’67 Chevy Impala. On the way home they chatted about the events of the day, hands intertwined between them, and that night, Cas fell into a contented sleep with his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heart beat.

\---

The next Friday, Cas was back in his favorite seat in the bar, drinking his beer and waiting in anticipation for the performance. That morning, Dean had mysteriously hinted at a surprise during that night’s show, and Cas was certainly intrigued. As Cas sat and waited, he noticed Dean talking intently with the band. He looked serious and Cas wondered what they were talking about. He didn’t have much of a chance to think about it though, because Dean picked up the microphone to speak, giving his usual introduction. He gave no indication of anything special about the show, leaving Castiel to wonder about what Dean had been talking about.

Cas smiled when the band started playing their first song though, recognizing the tune immediately. It was the first song that he and Dean had ever danced to, back when he’d just moved to Chicago and Dean was just the bar singer that Cas had a crush on. It had been a Friday night before the band’s show when Dean approached Cas, who was sitting alone at a table, content to watch everyone else, and asked him to dance. When he realized that Dean wasn’t kidding, Cas quickly accepted, right as the song started playing.

 _I love this song_ , Dean had murmured as the music started and he and Cas stepped in time to the music.

 _Me too_ , Cas had agreed, hardly daring to believe what was happening.

He had smiled as Dean sang along gently with the song, _No one knows what it's like to be the bad man… to be the sad man… behind blue eyes_. He pointed to Castiel’s own clear blue eyes and winked, earning a chuckle from Cas, then continued singing. _But my dreams… they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. I have hours, only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free_. Dean had continued into the next verse as he pulled Cas slightly closer. _No one knows what it's like to feel these feelings… like I do… and I blame you_. He sang along with the rest of the song, gaze never straying from Castiel, who was blushing like crazy at the private serenade. When the song finished and Dean sang the very last “behind blue eyes,” he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ lips. He had pulled back quickly and glanced at Cas, seemingly trying to gauge his reaction, but Castiel had simply smiled and pulled him back in for another.

 _Dinner tomorrow?_  he’d asked, heart fluttering when those bright green eyes crinkled.

 _I’d love to_ , Dean replied.

Cas was brought back to the present when the song ended and the crowd burst into applause. Dean looked like he couldn’t believe it was for him; Cas knew that even after his years of singing he was still in awe of the fact that people listened and came back for him. As he watched, Dean found his eyes and winked before the next song started.

“Time and again I’ve longed for adventure. Something to make my heart beat the faster. What did I long for I never really knew.” Dean was singing directly to Cas, eyes filled with love and affection. “Finding your love I found my adventure. Touching your hand my heart beats the faster. All that I want in all of this world is you…”

Suddenly the band switched to a heavy Latin sound and Dean swayed his hips in time to the music as Cas’ smile replaced the tears in his eyes. He knew the song; Dean had sung it to Cas on the night when they exchanged their first ‘I love you’s.’ Dean started the lyrics. “You are the promised kiss of springtime that makes the lonely winter seem long,” he sang. “You are the breathless hush of evening that trembles on the brink of a lovely song.”

Castiel found himself humming along as the song suddenly switched to swing style. “You are the angel glow that lights a star. The dearest things I know are what you are.” He sent Cas a wink at their favorite line. “Someday my happy arms will hold you, and someday I'll know that moment divine when all the things you are, are mine.” He danced a little and looked out over the audience as the band went into an instrumental section, enjoying the easy feel of the song. When he came back in, he was looking at Cas again. “You are the angel glow that lights a star…” he sang. “The dearest things that I know are what you are. Someday my happy arms will hold you, and someday I'll know that moment divine when all the things you are, are mine.”

The song finished on a cool jazz chord and Cas applauded loudly, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. The next song was another special song of theirs, and the one after that as well. In fact, every song they played that night was one that was special in some way to Dean and Cas. Cas had no idea why Dean had chosen all of those songs for that night; there was no way it was a coincidence. By the time they were nearing the end of the performance, Cas was staring intently at Dean, confused and trying to figure out what made tonight special.

Before starting the final song, Dean addressed the crowd. “You all don’t know it, but there is someone very special to me here tonight,” he started. “Someone who’s almost always here to see me perform, someone who supports me and helps me be a better person, someone whom I love with all my heart.” The crowd was very quiet as Dean talked, no doubt wondering who this person was. Cas on the other hand, knew exactly who Dean was talking about but couldn’t figure out why he was bringing it up. They had kept their relationship private so as not to draw too much attention to either one of them, and only their immediate families and close friends even knew they were dating. He hadn’t known that Dean was ready to make their relationship known to the general public.

Onstage, Dean continued. “All of the songs we played tonight are special to this person and me, and this last one in particular goes out to you, Castiel.” The crowd murmured as everyone glanced around, trying to figure out who this “Castiel” was, but Cas was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, not even when the next song started and he immediately recognized it as one that Dean frequently hummed and Cas frequently joined along singing with. If any song summed up their relationship, it was this one. The lyrics started and Cas stared open-mouthed at Dean as he sang:

 

_It's like a diamond ring_

_It's a precious thing_

_And we never want to lose it_

_It's like a favorite song_

_That we love to sing_

_Every time we hear the music_

 

As the chorus started, Dean grabbed the microphone and walked down the steps off the stage into the audience, working his way around the crowd. He weaved through the tables, smiling and nodding at various people, occasionally throwing someone a wink, but never stopping his path.

 

_We're in this love together_

_We got the kind that'll last forever_

_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine_

_It gets sweeter all the time_

By the start of the second verse, Dean had made his way to the back of the room, followed by the eyes of every patron that night, and he began to work his way back up front.

_It’s like a rainy night in candlelight_

_And, ooh, it's so romantic_

_We got the whole thing working out so right_

_And it's just the way we planned it_

 

_We're in this love together_

_We got the kind that'll last forever_

_Don't you know?_

_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine_

_It gets sweeter all the time_

 

Dean reached Cas’ seat as the sax solo started, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up to stand in front of the table. His eyes were locked with Cas’ and it was like everyone else in the room disappeared until it was just the two of them and the song. Suddenly, Dean set the microphone on the table and got down on one knee. Cas stared in shock as Dean pulled out a small, black velvet box and opened it, displaying a beautiful gold band. “Will you marry me?” he asked simply, and Cas nodded, eyes prickling with tears.

“Yes,” he whispered, nodding, as Dean quickly stood and wrapped his arms around Cas, mouths colliding in a passionate kiss. The sax player continued the solo, improvising now, as everyone in the audience clapped and cheered.

Finally, Dean and Cas broke apart and Dean picked the microphone back up, starting the lyrics again. An almost imperceptible nod invited Cas to sing along, and somehow he managed to, though he knew he sounded nowhere as good as Dean. They stood, hand in hand, and finish the song together.

_We're in this love together_

_We got the kind that'll last forever_

_We're in this love together_

_And like berries on the vine_

_It gets sweeter all the time_

 

The applause at the end of the song was the loudest that Cas had ever heard in the bar, and he couldn’t wrap his head around it, all those people offering their support and congratulations to them. “Dean,” he murmured, staring at the man in question, but he couldn’t find the words to express what he was feeling. So instead, he took Dean’s face in both hands, said softly, “I love you,” and gave his now-fiancé another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually made myself cry when I wrote this from thinking of Dean singing "All The Things You Are" to Cas...
> 
> The songs Dean sings to Cas are:  
> [Behind Blue Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BfuWXRZe9yA)  
> [All The Things You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPapxr8GvGA)  
> [We're In This Love Together](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Osw9NCQMICU)
> 
> *"All The Things You Are" is a song that we sang in my choir at our last jazz concert, but I can't find the version we sang online, and the Ella Fitzgerald version is the closest thing I can find. Just know that our version DID switch between Latin and swing and had that intro.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
